


Waiting to be Born【3】

by 14yinya



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14yinya/pseuds/14yinya
Relationships: Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru
Kudos: 2





	Waiting to be Born【3】

3.

薮喜欢拼足球场模型。八乙女虽然对球场没什么兴趣，不过帮着薮弄的时候，拼拼凑凑的感觉很好。所以他买了一副拼图，2000块的，闲下来的时候就拼着玩。

那副拼图上是九层的架子，架子上排列着各种颜色各种款式的易拉罐。略微有点复古的色调。八乙女在店里一眼就相中了这一副，可惜要反过来拼，在完成之前什么也看不到。

但好歹是有什么会在自己手上诞生。八乙女一直觉得，自己所造成的生命的“消亡”，要用各种方式的“诞生”去抵消。

距离泷岛那个任务完成已经一周了。他又断断续续梦到过几次那些人，只是他们前进的速度很慢，暂时还不知道前方到底有什么。

梦到的次数多了他也就不怕了。

有一次做爱的时候他们提起过这个梦，同样的问题，答案却变了。

“光还有没有做那个梦？”

“嗯……做了。”

“害怕吗。”

“不怕……”

话语被淹没在细碎的呻吟里。薮咬上八乙女的锁骨，牙尖压下来有强烈的刺痛，吮吸过后留下的吻痕鲜红，恍然间像是会开出花来。

后来是少有的口交。八乙女其实不喜欢，精液的味道并不好，而且总让他觉得很脏。只是偶尔会帮薮而已。

喉咙被顶住的感觉，什么话也说不出来。

他忽然就走神了，不知道人在弥留之际却说不出遗言的感觉是不是这样。不过常有说性高潮是死亡练习，或许确实就是一样的吧。

“光……我快要……”薮的低吟把他的思绪拉了回来。他抬起眼看了看薮，随后又垂下眼睑，努力吞得更深了些。明显能感觉到对方对那个眼神很满意，似乎也更加兴奋了。

但是薮从他嘴里退了出来，凑上去吻他，而后拉着他的手代替刚才的动作。八乙女一时间没反应过来，直到薮结束一吻才好像明白了什么。

“觉得脏就不要勉强自己。我不会射在你嘴里的。”

八乙女有点脸红，于是手上用力了几下。

“……啊、嗯！”

本以为自己要成功了，可是薮不单单没射，还开始给他扩张，没多久就插了进去。

八乙女觉得自己嘴里黏糊糊的。

早上刷过牙之后那种粘腻感还是挥之不去。虽然八乙女明白这只是心理作用——牙膏混着水刷成泡沫都不知道在他嘴里滚了多少圈了才吐出来的——但在灌下一大口早餐的咖啡之前，他的舌头都不自在地在嘴里舔来舔去。

薮今天又有单独的暗杀任务。自从泷岛事件以后，疑似来自同一个雇主的委托开始频繁地在薮的日程中出现，而且没有再要求过双人搭档。

总不能是因为自己随口说了一句“你在他家对面大楼开一枪就能解决”人家就只要用枪的了吧……

不懂。想多了吧。

八乙女揉揉自己的腰，还好昨晚算不上太激烈。他想吃饱之后下水，不过那还需要再休息一会。他咬着面包走到另一张桌子前，按不同字母拼在一起的拼图一小块一小块地分散在桌面上。

忽然他皱了皱眉。字母H和字母I的两块已经组合在一起了，但自己昨天明明只是把它们分别拼好了而已。

“薮真是的……”他低声抱怨着，早就说过这副拼图他要从头到尾自己拼好的……但最后还是笑了笑，没跑去把新拼好的球场拆下一排座位来。

他抬起头望向落地窗外，突然想到自己一个月前也是这样，抬起头看着泷岛的窗外。

就好像窗外有人一样。

今天天气不太好，阴沉沉的还有点刮风。八乙女叹了口气，看来要下水的话得快点，不然薮回来又要说他。

他喝光了杯里的咖啡。


End file.
